Pony Meltdown
by HoneyBee1
Summary: Veronica receives a birthday gift from Logan. Hint of MaDi too. It's so cheesy, you've been warned.


_**Title**: Pony Meltdown_

_**Pairing/Characters**: LoVe_

_**Rating**: K_

_**Disclaimer**: VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas._

_**Summary**: Veronica receives a birthday gift from Logan_

_**Author's Note**: I just had four surgeries, and while in recovery in the hospital, I was watching a video of Kristen Bell's Sloth Meltdown on Ellen Show. I was laughing so hard, I almost broke the stitches. How cute was that? What a nice birthday present from her boyfriend, Dax. So this fic is inspired by that, and I wrote it while still in hospital bed. I hope you like it and will cheer people up. Thank you so much **layoung13** for beta'ed this fic!_

* * *

><p>It was Veronica's birthday today, and she didn't plan anything special. Logan, on the other hand, already planned a birthday party at their house they shared together. They had been living together for the past 6 months now. Logan bought a house near the beach so he could go surfing most of the time, and Veronica could walk the dogs. After trial and tribulation, Logan and Veronica finally decided to live together. They didn't get married, much to her father's chagrin, but he could do nothing – especially knowing that they were in love.<p>

They overcame their differences and their baggage. Most of the time, they were happy and living a normal life. Logan and Veronica never thought they could live like a normal couple, but there they were.

Veronica was working as a photographer at a fashion magazine now. Although sometimes she moonlighted as a private detective, she managed to keep the dangerous part of her job on the down low. She enjoyed working as a photographer and even planned to have her own business.

Logan was an entrepreneur; he owned a restaurant near the boardwalk. His restaurant was a friendly family restaurant that specialized in home-cooking. He really loved his work and his business.

Today was a special day, but they decided to keep everything modest. Veronica's birthday party would have few guests only: her dad, Cliff, Wallace, Mac, Dick, and Eli. Keith would bring Harmony, though. They had been together ever since Harmony got divorced. Veronica didn't like Harmony, but she realized that Harmony made her father happy, so she tried to be supportive. After all, her dad also didn't like Logan much, especially now they were living together; but he supported his daughter no matter what.

Wallace would bring his girlfriend, Fatima. They were getting serious, and he would like Veronica's stamp of approval.

As much as Logan hated Eli, and Eli hated Logan, they managed to keep their differences apart for Veronica. Eli said that he would bring Carmen and the kids. The two of them managed to meet up again after all these years, got married, and have five children.

Mac would bring her boyfriend, Takeshi, from work. They had been dating for a month now, and she would like to introduce him to Veronica.

Dick would come by briefly. He didn't want to come, but Logan insisted that he should come. Dick and Veronica never get along even after all these years, but they tolerated each other for Logan's sake. If Logan could tolerate Eli, then Veronica could tolerate Dick.

Cliff also would come, but he decided to come solo since he'd sworn off women for the time being. He would get drunk though at this party.

This morning Logan surprised Veronica with breakfast in bed and gave her a charm bracelet. Veronica was so happy and gave him a kiss. They spent their whole day in bed watching her favorite movies. They also took the dogs for a walk down the beach and bought themselves ice cream. Logan and Veronica got the dogs after Backup was no longer with them. To Veronica, Backup would always be the most special dog for her. But the new dogs were really great and both of them loved them so much.

It was almost afternoon when they were sitting comfortably on the couch, watching _South Park_ for the umpteenth time when the doorbell rang. Veronica frowned and looked at the watch. "I thought the party is tonight?"

Logan bit his lip and stood up. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? Birthday surprise? What is it?" She clapped her hands. "A male stripper!"

"What? NO." He pouted. "Why would I get you a male stripper?"

"Because it's my birthday."

"I am not hot enough for you?"

"No."

Logan narrowed his eyes to Veronica who just winked. "Ha-ha. You don't want this present apparently."

"Sorry, sorry." Veronica laughed. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm getting you a present that no one else will ever get in their lifetime." Logan shrugged. "Well, I am exaggerating, of course. But I want to be the only one who gives it to you."

She looked at him in confusion, but nodded. "Okay…"

"Your present is here. Why don't you go grab the dogs and go to the backroom?"

"Why?"

Logan, who was about to open the door, paused and looked at his girlfriend, "I don't want the dogs to see the present."

"Why?"

"Just take the dogs, please darling?"

"Why?" She asked again, this time she folded her arms.

"Fine. I am getting you a male stripper."

Veronica shook her hand in triumph. "Score!" She then called the dogs and walked to the backroom. Logan watched her and the dogs disappear to the backroom. When he heard the door shut, he opened the front door.

Veronica put the dogs in the backroom and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she brushed her teeth, she sat on the bed in their bedroom and then suddenly, out of nowhere, she was overcome with a feeling of emotion. Like a tidal wave tsunami of emotion, Veronica realized that Logan might surprise her with something she had wanted ever since she was a little girl. _Oh my God… he got me a pony. There's a pony here! It's close and it's gonna happen! I will get a pony!_

She just realized how sweet and kind Logan was.

She realized how much she loved Logan. She knew she loved Logan all of this time, but at this moment… she realized that she was really in love with Logan, she didn't want to lose him again, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He got her a pony.

A PONY.

Veronica laid herself on the bed, broke down, and sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't know how to process the whole thing. Finally, after all these years, she would get a pony. Her entire life, she wanted to have a pony. Everyone else always brushed off the idea of getting Veronica a pony, as it was a little girl's dream. Most little girls always wanted a pony. But Veronica was not a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman, an adult. An adult was not supposed to fantasize having a pony!

But she had been waiting for this moment her entire life to have a pony.

It wasn't because she'd never seen a pony. Her dad took her to a petting zoo once, and she saw and petted some of the horses and ponies there. It was because Logan GOT her a pony. He loved her so much, he got her a pony. Not because he was tired hearing her joking about getting a pony, but because he loved her. And realizing this, made her cry.

Logan really loved Veronica, no doubt about it.

And he would do anything for her.

He would do this sweet gesture of getting her a pony, just to make her happy. Veronica couldn't take the emotion, so she was crying and lying down in a fetal position on the bed. Knowing the pony was here, and Logan's love was so big, she started to have a full-fledged panic attack. She didn't know how to compete with all the emotion, so she just crawled inside the duvet and cried so hard.

After a while, Logan knocked on the door and opened it. "Surprise! I want you to come out and – ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Logan saw her crying to her pillow and immediately went to her. "Baby, what's wrong?" Veronica answered unintelligently in between sobbing and hiccupping. "What?"

"You got me a pony! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She cried loudly.

Logan stared to the love of his life, and suddenly wanted to laugh so hard. "What! How did you know?"

Veronica covered her face with a pillow, but Logan tried to pry it away from her. "Don't look at me, I look disgusting!"

Logan chuckled and bit his lip to control his laughter. "Baby, I don't care. Why are you crying?"

"Because you got me a pony and I love you so much and you are so sweet why the hell are you so sweet to me while I am always like a bitch how dare you be so nice to me!" She babbled and cried harder while covering her face with her hands.

Logan smirked and shook his head, as his body started to shake from laughing without a sound. "Veronica, baby. You are really a super detective. How the hell do you know it's a pony? You're supposed to see the present first and then…." He grinned. "You haven't seen it yet!"

Veronica's body was shaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks while she tried to cover her face with her hands, but Logan was trying to hold her hands. Her face was wet, and snot was coming out her nose. Logan wanted to laugh but he thought she looked beautiful no matter what. And the fact that she just mentioned how much she loved him made his heart swell.

"Logaaaaan….!" Veronica cried like a little girl. Logan thought she looked adorable and cute. "You got me a pony!"

"How did you know that I got you a pony?"

"I knew it, I don't know why, but I knew it!" She sobbed.

"How did you guess it?" He asked in amusement.

She whined, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Logan seriously wanted to get out from the room and laugh. But she looked so lovable. "Are you sad that you found out the animal is here?"

"I AM SO EXCITED!" She cried harder.

Logan finally couldn't take it and he laughed. It made Veronica cry harder because she thought Logan was laughing at her. He was actually laughing because he knew that Veronica didn't know how to handle emotion. Veronica was always struggling to express her feelings. So having her crying like this because he got her a pony made him love her more.

Logan put both of his hands between her head and lowered himself to her, and then kissed her crying face, once, twice, and then the third long kiss on her lips. "I love you. Mmm… I love you, Veronica." He whispered. He looked at her who looked at him with wide eyes. He then smirked and giggled. "You are so cute." Her mouth quivered and she was going to cry again, when he gave her a quick kiss. "I love you to the death."

"I love you too…" Her crying was subdued and she was calmer after Logan kissed her.

"Do you wanna come to your party and set up the habitat at the backyard?" He asked.

"Yes…" She sniffled. Logan pulled Veronica up so she could sit. Veronica suddenly just realized something. After a pause, she asked Logan with wide eyes. "HE'S COMING TO THE PARTY?"

* * *

><p>Veronica saw the pony with its trainer in the backyard. Banana was the pony's name, and the small horse was very cute; Veronica couldn't stop petting and hugging the animal. Eli and Carmen's children were also clamoring to see the pony, and they took turns of riding it. Veronica and Eli's children were so happy to see the horse who was chewing some straws. The children sometimes feeding it with carrots. Logan looked at Veronica happily, and Keith tapped his back proudly. "Thanks for making her happy."<p>

Dick made a comment that Logan dated a 6-year-old, which got him a kick from Logan. "All you need is a clown and balloons!" He said while wincing.

Cliff and Keith were grilling the barbeque and chatting, while Harmony was talking to Fatima. Eli surprisingly was having a good conversation with Wallace about sports. Mac didn't bring Takeshi as she told Veronica that they were in a rough patch. Hearing that, Dick put his hand over her shoulder but she pinched him so he backed away and sat next to Logan for a beer.

Carmen was looking after her children who were still playing with the pony. She was laughing with her children when the pony was shaking its head.

Mac looked at Veronica who had red eyes, "So you had a panic attack?"

"I'm telling you, Mac… I was a mess. I clearly needed to be sedated."

"I can't believe Logan got you a pony." She shook her head. "That's so… sickeningly sweet."

"I know, right?" She rubbed her nose, like she wanted to cry again.

"If you're crying, I am leaving!" Mac said.

"I can't help it!" She then shouted to Logan. "I LOVE YOU, LOGAN!"

Logan answered from his deck chair. "I LOVE YOU TOO, BABY!"

Dick and Mac groaned while everyone laughed.

They had set a picnic table in the backyard and they were eating and laughing. They took some pictures and filmed the whole party. Cliff definitely was tipsy but Eli's children were climbing all over him. The birthday cake was really delicious – Veronica baked it herself. Keith kissed her head and said, "I love you, sweetheart." Harmony didn't say much during the party. She mostly just talked to Fatima, Wallace's girlfriend. Veronica didn't talk much to her either, but she was polite and was actually having a good time so her presence didn't bother her. She received so many presents from her friends. She didn't care what kind of gifts she got, but she appreciated the thoughts.

Around 10 PM, Eli's children were already sleepy so the family bid goodbye to Veronica and Logan. Eli hugged Veronica, "Happy birthday, Vee. I've never seen you so happy like this, _chica_."

Cliff tipsily hugged her, "You know – I've known you since you were this high, Ronniekins…" He slurred and looked at her. "Apparently you're still the same height." Veronica hit his arm.

Wallace and Fatima were saying goodbye too. "I had such a wonderful time." Fatima said politely. Veronica thanked her for coming. Wallace gave her a look, like asking _'So? So? How about her? Isn't she awesome?'_

Dick picked her up and hugged her tightly. "No tears here, Ronnie." She struggled to get down, while Logan just shook his head. "I am not buying it. I mean, crying over a pony?"

"Oooh, look at the big man who doesn't cry around ponies!" She seethed.

Logan laughed and kissed her head. Dick then high-fived Logan and was about to leave when he spotted Mac walking towards them. "Macaroni! Need a ride?"

"No, thanks. I came here with Wallace." Mac answered.

"Yeah, don't bother the love birds. You –" Dick pointed Mac. "— are coming with me."

"And YOU –" Mac pointed Dick. "Are not the boss of me."

"Yes I am. I own the company you work at."

Mac blinked when she realized Dick did own the company. "Sonofabitch." She hugged Veronica and Logan, "Congrats to both of you guys." She looked pointedly to Logan. "You are such a girl."

"I am a manly girl." Logan then smirked. "That didn't come out right." They watched as Dick, again, unsuccessfully trying to put his arm around Mac while they were walking towards his car. "What's with him?"

"You're asking me? He's your buddy."

"I'd say that he's crushing on Mac."

"Please." Veronica scoffed. "Mac would never…" And then she went silent as she saw Dick open the car door for her. Veronica looked at Logan with wide-eyes, who just shrugged.

Keith and Harmony were saying goodbye to them too. "Thank you for the lovely evening." Harmony said. Veronica smiled although her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you for coming and the gift, I really appreciate it." Veronica said. Keith shook Logan's hand and then he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Ugh, you're still my baby girl no matter what." He kissed Veronica's forehead and then walked away hand in hand with Harmony. "Bye, sweetheart. Goodnight, Logan." Logan and Veronica waved goodbye to them as they drove away from their driveway.

Veronica sighed and leaned on Logan. He kissed her head and rubbed her arm soothingly. The day was really tiring for both of them. They watched as the trainer put the pony back to the trailer, and Veronica sniffled again as she watched Banana clopping slowly towards the back of the vehicle. Logan bought the pony for her, and Banana had his own barn at the petting zoo. "Logan…" She buried her face to his chest. "I need to tell you something. I was gonna tell before you gave me the present. But…"

"Hmm?" Logan thought that she would say thank you again and probably reward him with amazing sex, so he was grinning. His grin was gone when he heard her saying these words.

"I'm pregnant."

Next thing she knew, Logan was in bed, crying happily in a fetal position.

_Fin_


End file.
